A Cara Fic
by Heart Torn Out
Summary: My Cara oneshot is out! Read it to see what happened to Cara and why she hasn't been in my AN's lately! Rated T cuz i'm just paranoid, that's all.


**Ok. So as I promised I got four reviews so, I am posting this Cara fic called A Cara Fic. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: None of the fictional characters used in this fic are mine. only Heart, which is me, so I don't count.**

* * *

A Cara Fic

**Third Person Point of View**

Eve walked around, worried. What was Magnus doing to her? She heard another yell and Jace flinched.

"That's it," he said. "I don't care how mean and annoying she is. We can't let him torture her like that!"

Bartimaeus stood up. "I hate to agree with Blondie here," he said, earning a glare from Jace and ignoring it. "But this isn't fair. Not event o her."

Eve sighed. "I must agree. Let's go."

Together, Eve in her Goth apparel, Jace his blond hair streaking behind him, Bartimaeus in the guise of Ptolemy, they all rushed toward Heart's living room door. Determined to save Cara from Magnus, no matter if she hit them all with her Agiel afterward.

But, before they could open the door, it was thrown open and the warlock in question walked in. one look in their general direction and he knew what they had been planning on doing. "Tsk, tsk," he said wagging a finger at them. "Sit down. All of you. She is ready."

And with that, he bid Cara to come in.

Eve's mouth dropped open, at a loss for words. Jace blinked a little and said, "Well that was NOT what I expected. At all."

Bartimaeus, who was also speechless, snapped out of it at their fellow captive's snarky remark and said, "Do you always have something to say, Jace?"

The Shadowhunter nodded. "Always. It's one of my best virtues I'm told."

"And worst," Cara said.

They all looked at her, for Cara was not Cara. At least, she didn't look like it.

Cara was covered in head to toe with glitter, make-up and girlie things that Cara had nightmares about. Her perfect one piece leather Mord Sith outfit was gone to be replaced by a cute, short skirt and a very revealing vee necked shirt. It was all a bright orange and pink. Her hair, instead of being the wavy mess they had all started to accept, was straightened and her bangs pulled back in a poof. She had eye shadow, eye liner and lips gloss on. Her cheeks were caked in blush. And her face was powdered in…

GLITTER!

Her make-up itself was glitter based and her hair had streaks of pink, orange and glitter in its blond strands.

Her feet were clad in high heeled stilettos and not only were toe-nails painted pink and orange, but so were her finger-nails.

Cara caught sight of herself in the mirror and then, an ear splitting scream came from her mouth. It was so loud that Eve actually held onto Jace to keep from being blown away and Magnus hid behind Bartimaeus to escape the horrible wind that came from it.

Cara didn't stop screaming.

Suddenly, Heart walked in. She looked at the scene and then at Cara. "Wow, Carrie. You look… great." She looked some more and then looked to Magnus, who was straightening himself out and brushing off his clothes. "Great job Maggie." She looked to Bartimaeus. "Barty. Stop looking like you saw Ptolemy come back to life. It's just Carrie." She looked to Jace who was still being held onto by Eve. Heart walked over and separated them. "You both have partners." She turned to Eve. "I suggest you stay with your undead love." She turned to Jace. "And I suggest that you stay with I'm-not-your-sister-I'm-your-sister-I'm-not-your-sister-again one true love."

Then Cara stopped. She looked at Heart and a gleam came into her eyes. Looked at Eve. "Who took you away from your undead love?"

Eve looked at Heart. "Heart Torn Out."

Cara then looked at Jace. "Who took you from your sister-not-sister-not love?"

He looked over to Heart. "Heart Torn Out."

Cara turned to Bartimaeus. "Who took you away from the Other Side where you could see Ptolemy?"

Bartimaeus looked at Heart too and with a look said, "Heart Torn Out."

Cara finally looked over to Magnus. She may have hated the gay warlock for turning her into a Barbie Doll, but it had been Heart who had ordered it done and he was just trying to get free like them by doing what she told him to, hoping she would one day let him leave. "Who took you from your friends Clary and Isabel? Who took you from your love, Alec? Who made you get stuck with the annoying blond whelp, Jace?"

A fire went off in Magnus's eyes as he looked at Heart. "Heart Torn Out."

Cara nodded as all Heart's fictional character captives started to crowd around her. "Well then. I see we all have a common problem. Heart Torn Out."

And then they attacked.

Several Hours Later…

Cara was back to Mord Sith form. Magnus had helped her wash everything out of her hair and Eve had helped her change. Bartimaeus was in the kitchen, cooking up some old Egyptian recipe. Jace was getting a movie on.

And Heart….

Heart was left to recover. In her room. With the door locked, windows nailed shut and a cup of water an inch away from her.

She was thirsty.

And unable to reach it.

Because she was tied to her wall.

* * *

**Ok. So that was it. I think it's funny how they all ganged up on me in the end. I just really needed Cara back in my AN's. **

**Also, I'm posting a new chapter to Next Generation, so wiat a sec. Kay? I have an explanation for my not-being-there-ness in that chapter. oooh. So close to the big chappie of Wolvie finding out!**

**Anywho, this is my first oneshot!**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
